christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeance Rising
Vengeance Rising is a thrash metal band from Los Angeles, California in the United States. The band formed in 1985 as [[Sacrifice|'Sacrifice']] but changed their name to [[Vengeance|'Vengeance']] the same year, until 1987. The band was formed by Doug Thieme and Roger Dale Martin. They would hire Larry Farkas soon after. The band is known for their amazing albums, as well as the controversy that followed in 1992 when Roger Martinez became an "Atheistic Satanist". History First Names and Original Lineups (1985-1987) In 1985, the band began as Sacrifice, with the lineup of Doug Thieme (Guitars) and Roger Dale Martin (Bass). The band would then hire Drummer Steve Bertram. However, Bertram did not last in the band long and would be replaced by Michael "Mike" Betts of Neon Cross. The band's name would change their name to Vengeance, due to the already preexisting death metal band Sacrifice.Martin, Roger Dale (July 28, 2016). "VENGEANCE Revisited: A 2013 Interview". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Interview with Chris Gatto. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. After the name change, in 1986, the band hired Sharon to perform vocals. The band, now consisting on Sharon, Thieme, Betts, and Martin would perform for an additional year until they changed their name to Vengeance Rising, also hiring Larry Farkas on Lead Guitars (ex-Deliverance), Glen Mancaruso on Drums, and Glenn Rogers on Rhythm Guitars (Deliverance). Mancaruso agreed to perform drums temporarily until they were able to find and hire a new drummer. Soon thereafter, they would hire Roger Martinez on Vocals and everything fell into place."Jim Settle, Roger Dale Martin and Doug Thieme of Vengeance". As The Story Grows. interview with Travis Turner. November 12, 2017. Retrieved on April 5, 2018. Two weeks later, Rogers would depart from the band, after writing several songs structures. Human Sacrifice, Once Dead and instability (1987-1990) The band, with the new lineup, signed to Intense Records. The band then recorded and released their debut album, Human Sacrifice. The band toured on the album with the lineup. The same year, the band would release a demo titled Vengeance. In 1989, the band was featured on a split album, featuring Sacred Warrior, Deliverance, Bloodgood, Shout and David Zaffiro. The album was released through Frontline Records.Muhammadabbadabba (May 25, 2014). "Vengeance Rising / Sacred Warrior / Deliverance / Bloodgood / Shout / David Zaffiro - Hot Metal Summer II". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 1990, the band released their sophomore album, titled Once Dead. The band members began to feel a disconnect with Martinez, as he would not tour with the band in the van. After the Once Dead Tour, the members met with Martinez and arranged a way for him to keep control of all debts that the band had, with Martinez agreeing to the terms.Van Pelt, Doug (February/March 1990). "Once Dead... Now Doing An Interview". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on April 5, 2018. The band members would, however, later on be accused by Martinez of thievery and leaving him to handle all of the band's debts. These claims were not true. New Lineups and new albums (1991-1992) In 1991, Martinez hired Lead Guitarist Derek Sean (ex-Mortification) and Drummer Chris Hyde (ex-Deliverance, ex-Holy Soldier) to perform on the new upcoming album, titled Destruction Comes. The album is generally considered to be a failing album, as the first two albums were considered the best.Cummings, Tony (February 1,1992). "Review: Destruction Comes - Vengeance Rising". Cross Rhythms. Retrieved on April 5, 2018. However some fans appreciate it more than others."Vengeance Rising - Destruction Comes". White Throne Metal Reviews. April 30, 2011. Retrieved on April 5, 2018. The album also featured additional guitars and bass by Jimmy P. Brown II (Deliverance), Victor Macias (Tourniquet) and Jaime Mitchel (Scaterd Few). After the album was released, Hyde and Sean departed from the band. Martinez only hired Johnny Vasquez officially for drums, while the rest of the musical section he filled with live musicians. Martinez and Vasquez recorded their newest album, Released Upon the Earth. The live band, consisting of Guitarists George Ochoa (Deliverance, ex-Recon) and Daniel Cordova (Shades of Crimson) as well as Michael "Mike" Wagel on Bass. After the album released, the band split up. The band released a compilation album titled Anthology. Controversy with Roger Martinez (1997) Roger Martinez had previously been apart of the Pentecostal Foursquare Church and was baptized there.Powell (2002). "Vengeance Rising" Encyclopedia of Contemporary Christian Music. pp. 993-994Van Pelt, Doug (July-August 1997). "Roger Martinez: Where Is He Now?". HM Magazine (66). ISSN 1066-6923. Retrieved on April 6, 2018. He eventually joined a church near Hollywood, where he became a pastor. However, by the release of Released Upon the Earth, he had left his pastor position to perform music full-time. While there, he began looking into faith healing, which found to be fraud. In the mid 1990s, Martinez departed from the Christian faith, telling HM Magazine he was a committed atheist in 1997. There was some speculation that he was never a Christian and he just put on a performance. According to friends of Martinez, Scott Waters (Ultimatum) and Steve Rowe (Mortification), Martinez began to record music that counteracted his Christian career. Martinez then began making death threats towards individuals he claimed "stabbed him in the back", including Steve Rowe, whose band, Mortification, Martinez assisted in getting a record contract. At this point, he began working on a non-Christian album under the name Vengeance Rising, however, with much luck the venture never saw the light of day and Martinez disappeared for a brief time. The band at the time had several musicians formerly of the Christian metal scene, who had lost their faith. Potential Reunion with former band members (2004) In 2004, the founding members, Thieme and Martin, alongside Farkas and Mancaruso reformed the band with Ultimatum vocalist Scott Waters to play a reunion show at the Chain Reaction in Anaheim, California."Interview with Vengeance Rising". JesusMetal. June 12, 2004. Retrieved on April 6, 2018. "Vengeance To Reunite After 14 Year Hiatus". Blabbermouth.net. April 28, 2004. Retrieved on April 6, 2018. However, since the band gave Martinez the rights to the debts, he claimed that he owned the name of the band as well. He threatened to sue the band so the concert could not happen."Vengeance Rising: Former Singer Threatens To Sue Over 'Reunion Show'". Blabbermouth.net. November 19, 2004. Retrieved on April 6, 2018. The band changed their name to Once Dead, so they could play the show."Former Vengeance Rising Members To Play Cornerstone; Possible EP On The Way". Blabbermouth.net. January 10, 2005. Retrieved on April 6, 2018. The band became it's own project, rather than continued on the Vengeance name and legacy. Reunion (2017-2018) In 2017, the band, with the help of Roxx Records, re-released Human Sacrifice on vinyl for it's 30th anniversary. On August 9, 2017, it was reported that Vengeance Rising would reunite at the So Cal Metal Fest 2, with the original lineup of Thieme, Martin, Farkas and Macarsuo, with Jim Settle of Hand of Fire performing vocals for the show.Beard, Mason (August 9, 2017). "Vengeance Rising reissue and reunion show". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 6, 2018. The band performed the show with no incident. The band is currently signed to unspecified label and is working on new music. Despite being known as Vengeance Rising, the band is changing their name to something else. The band returned to the moniker of Once Dead, with the change of Roger Sampson of Precious Death on Drums. Members Last Lineup Former Session Live Timeline Discography Studio Albums * Human Sacrifice (1988) * Once Dead (1990) * Destruction Comes (1991) * Released Upon the Earth (1992) Demos * Vengeance (1988) Splits * Hot Metal Summer II (1989) Videos * It's the Vengeance Rising (It's the Thought That Counts) (1991) Compilations * Anthology (1993) * Destruction Comes/Released Upon the Earth (1998) * Human Sacrifice/Once Dead (1998) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:United States Bands